1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmissive (see-through-type) display apparatus and an operation input method.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2010-231290 discloses a display apparatus (head mounted display) that uses an intuitive interface for operation.
When an icon image or any other image that can be pressed by a user is displayed in an image pickup area of the display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-231290, however, the user who wears the display apparatus around the head cannot touch the icon image, which is a virtual image, and hence experiences an odd sensation in the pressing operation of the icon image. The display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-231290 thus has a problem of degraded operability.